1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to product catalogs, and more particularly to a product catalog which has the function of a test chart which is used to evaluate the performance of image processing apparatuses such as facsimile machines, optical character readers (OCRs), image scanners and optical filing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the use of various kinds of image processing apparatuses has become popular. Not only the skilled operators, but also the general user who is a non-expert are now using such image processing apparatuses. For example, the use cf optical filing systems and OCRs is successively becoming more popular, and image scanners provided in facsimile machines and personal computers are not only used in offices but also often used in homes.
When adjusting the image processing apparatus, when the image processing apparatus is set up, and when checking the operating state of the image processing apparatus during use, a test chart is used to evaluate the performance of the image processing apparatus. For example, the test chart can be used to evaluate the image quality obtainable by the image processing apparatus. The test chart itself and the use thereof are known. As examples of the known test charts, there are the color test charts and the facsimile test charts established by The Institute of Image Electronics Engineers of Japan.
The test chart is primarily used to confirm the required image reproducibility when producing the image processing apparatus, operating tile image processing apparatus, and attending to the maintenance of the image processing apparatus. In addition, since many image processing apparatuses process color images, the test chart must be made by taking into account the color or hue.
Conventionally, various standards such as the conditions related to the thickness of the printing paper used, the smoothness of the printing paper used and the like were prescribed for the test charts. In addition, because the test charts are made with a high precision to guarantee a common evaluation reference, the tests charts were relatively expensive and had to be handled with care. If the test charts were stained or undergo discoloring, color fading or the like due to poor handling, it became difficult if not impossible to make an accurate image evaluation.
Accordingly, the kind of printing paper used, the printing density, the hue, the size of characters and lines, the arrangement of the characters and lines or the like are accurately determined with respect to the test chart. For example, the printing paper used for the test chart has superior characteristics for all of the basic weight (g/m.sup.2), the thickness, the smoothness, the gloss, the anti-elasticity and the like. The production cost of such a test chart which satisfies all of the requirements is thus high, and the test chart must be handled with care. For this reason, it is not very desirable that the test chart is carried by a person for business purposes.
The test chart which satisfies the above described standards is essential when testing the image processing apparatus upon completion, and testing the image processing apparatus after completion such as repairing the image processing apparatus and replacing the parts of the image processing apparatus.
However, after the thorough adjustments are completed, when the image processing apparatus is delivered, and after the final tests are completed after a large repair is made at the factory, it is unlikely that the completed state of the image processing apparatus will greatly deviate from the adjusted values by the time the image processing apparatus is set up. In other words, a big problem is very unlikely to occur from the time when the image processing apparatus is adjusted at the factory to the time when the image apparatus is set up.
Therefore, when setting up the image processing apparatus and during use of the image processing apparatus, it may not be essential to use the highly accurate test chart for the purpose of testing and adjustment.
On the other hand, a product catalog describes the features or characteristics, the (how to use) directions and the like of the product. From the point of view of business, the product catalog is essential to inform the user of the features or characteristics of the product. The product catalog is generally completed before sales of the new product, and reserves of the product catalog are usually kept thereafter.
Hence, the test chart used for the image evaluation, and the product catalog, were conventionally understood to be and treated as completely unrelated and independent materials. In other words, the test chart was used exclusively at the factory and by the service people who make the adjustments at the time the image processing apparatus is set up, repair the image processing apparatus, and make the periodic check (maintenance) of the image processing apparatus. On the other hand, the product catalog was used exclusively for business and distributed to the user. However, this was not always convenient for the service people and the user.
It is possible to print on the product catalog a comparison of the new image processing apparatus and the old image processing apparatus. For example, such a comparison may included photographs of the images obtained by the new and old image processing apparatuses. However, the photographs of the images obtained by the new and old image processing apparatuses are of course not identical to the actual images obtained, and the user may not always be persuaded by such photographs.
Hence, when demonstrating the performance of the image processing apparatus to the user, it is conceivable to use the test chart to enable the user to actually compare the differences in the performance of the new image processing apparatus and the old image processing apparatus, for example. However, because the test chart is originally made to provide a general-purpose reference for judging the performance of the image processing apparatus, a certain test chart used for the demonstration may be unsuited for emphasizing the advantageous features or characteristics of the new image processing apparatus.
On the other hand, the user may wish to take home various test charts and compare the images obtained during the demonstration with the images obtained by his image processing apparatus when the test charts are used at his home. However, as described above, the test charts are relatively expensive and it is undesirable to distribute the test charts to the user when the cost is considered. Furthermore, even if it were possible to reduce the cost of the test charts, the manufacturer would have to distribute both the product catalog, and the test charts, and it would be inconvenient for both the manufacturer and the user to keep and carry the product catalog and the various kinds of test charts for the same product.